The Story of Mary Sue
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: For those of you who hate Mary Sues...Mary Sue goes off to take over some different animes, but thankfully, the characters were given a heads up on it!


The Story of Mary Sue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That should cover it.  
  
A/N: All right, people, hear me out. I have no problem whatsoever with created characters. But I hate Mary Sues. You know, those perfect people that everyone likes? I know a lot of people hate them. This is the story of Mary Sue, that perfect girl. And I am not trying to dissuade people from creating characters, or make people who have angry. This is just something I thought would be funny, and I hope you find it funny too.  
Also...the animes contained in this are Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Digimon, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---  
  
Mary Sue was a beautiful 18 year old girl, with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was picture perfect in appearance, and her personality was that of a sweet girl that everyone loved.   
  
She walked into Pallet Town, determined to make everyone like her and take over the show. As she approached the main characters, Ash saw her. He spoke to Misty and Brock briefly, and all three threw out their pokeballs.  
  
Mary Sue watched in shock as all the pokemon approached her. "Hi," she said sweetly, waiting for everyone to automatically love her. She held out her hand to Pikachu, and waited.  
  
She was hit by electricity, fire, water, ice, rocks, claws, and leaves.  
  
Smoke covered and dirty, she walked away, her eyes as wide as plates. "What...happened?" she asked herself, wondering why they attacked her like that. "Oh, well," she thought to herself, "if I can't take over Pokemon, I'll take over Digimon!" With that, she found a portal into the Digital World and let herself in.  
  
Tai saw her approaching, and turned to the rest of the Digidestined. "There she is," he whispered, and everyone saw her slowly coming toward them.  
  
"This should be easy," Mary Sue thought to herself, and ran her hand through her hair. She smiled brightly, stopping right in front of the Digidestined. "Hello," she said softly, extending her hand to Tai.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" Tai shouted, and one by one, each digimon digivolved. Mary Sue paled, as she was now facing Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon, Ikakumon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, and Angewomon.  
  
"Everyone, attack!" Matt yelled, and all the digimon let their attacks loose.   
  
Mary Sue cried out in pain as she was hit with multiple attacks. Screaming, she ran away from the area, and back out the portal she had earlier found. Limping along, she cringed as she pulled Togemon's needles out of her arms. "I don't get it," she said to herself, "why doesn't anyone like me?"  
  
She walked along, and suddenly found herself in front of the Hino Shrine. "That's it..." she thought, "Sailor Moon is perfect! All the other girls will make ME their new best friend!" With that, she headed into the shrine, where the Sailor Senshi were having a meeting.  
  
Luna suddenly turned toward the door. "What's wrong, Luna?" Usagi asked, seeing the cat's movement, and wondering what was going on.  
  
"I sense something evil," Luna replied, and ran over to the door of the temple to get a closer look. Seeing outside, she gasped and shouted, "Everyone, transform!" The girls did so, and stood ready for whatever evil was awaiting them.  
  
Mary Sue walked into the shrine, sure that everyone would drop everything to come over and adore her. She didn't mind the fact that no one said she could enter, but went straight to the waiting Sailor Senshi. As soon as she walked in the room, Artemis yelled, "There it is! ATTACK!"  
  
They all hit her with their most powerful attacks, and she howled in pain as she scrambled out of the room and back outside the shrine. The Senshi grinned, and Luna sighed with relief.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she yelled in frustration, and started walking again. This time, her travels led her to the Turtle Game Shop. Peeking inside, she saw a boy with tricolored hair playing a card game, and a taller replica of him leaning against the wall, watching. "Well, I guess I can try Yu-Gi-Oh..." she whispered, and walked into the shop.  
  
Yugi looked up from his game to see who had entered the store, but when his eyes fell on Mary Sue, his smile turned into a frown, and he looked over to Yami. Yami's eyes narrowed, and he then called, "She's here!"  
  
Suddenly, more people emerged from a back room. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, Yami Bakura, and Sugoroku all ran at her, and Yugi and Yami chased after to. Seeing the angry looks on their faces, she ran out of the store, getting hit a few times by them. They chased her for a while, and when they were satisfied that she was far enough away, they returned to the shop.  
  
Mary Sue pouted her cute little pout, and continued her journey to take over animes. She walked on, wondering where she had gone wrong. She was the beautiful, smart, perfect girl. So why was everyone attacking her? "Maybe I just need to try another place," she said, and looked ahead to see five boys walking along. "Gundam Wing, here I come..." she said quietly, and started walking toward them.  
  
Heero was the first to notice a girl approaching them. Upon closer inspection, he realized who this was. He quickly made the others aware of her, and waited until she stood just in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"Hello, I am Mary Sue," she said, displaying a bright smile. She paled, however, when four guns and a katana were suddenly pointed at her. Before they could shoot, or even say anything, she dashed as far away as she could, breathing hard and visibly shaken.  
  
"Okay, maybe a show that has boys with guns wasn't such a good idea after all..." she sulked, annoyed that she hadn't taken over any shows yet. Walking along, she approached a house. Over the fence, she could hear rather loud arguing, and soon recognized the voices of Ryoko and Aeka. Smiling to herself, she walked through the gate.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko almost didn't notice the evil being walk into the yard, but it was suddenly brought to their attention as Kiyone and Mihoshi leveled their blasters. Turning, Ryoko and Aeka noticed the pretty girl waving to them. Ryoko pulled out her light sabre, and Aeka called Azaka and Kamidake to attention. Sasami stood behind Aeka, and Tenchi had the Light Hawk Wings ready. Washu's newest invention, a giant battle robot, stood ready. Ryo Ohki transformed into her spaceship form, and Mary Sue saw the giant laser cannons pointed at her. Laughing weakly, she turned and sped away, attempting to dodge Mihoshi and Kiyone's blasts, and Ryo Ohki's lasers.  
  
"AARGH!" she screamed, very frustrated that nothing was under her evil influences. "That's it! I quit!" As she said this, however, her gaze landed on the Capsule Corporation building. Unable to resist, she walked in, and soon came upon the sparring Z Senshi.  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan were absorbed in their training, and they didn't notice the girl coming toward them. She stopped a few feet away, and suddenly called out, "HI!"  
  
All four warriors stopped and turned to look at her. When the realization of who they were dealing with hit them, energy began to gather around them, as they all prepared attacks. Goku was preparing a Kamehameha wave, Vegeta was gathering energy for his Gaelic Gun, Piccolo was starting a Special Beam Cannon, and Gohan readying his Masenkou.   
  
Mary Sue's eyes grew wide with fright, and she tore out of the building and out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Panting, she stopped to rest in the middle of a grassy field. Finally, she looked up to the sky and yelled, "WHY AREN'T MY EVIL PLANS WORKING?!" Suddenly, all of the characters that she had tried to deceive appeared around her.  
  
They had her surrounded, and there was no way for Mary Sue to escape. Everyone began preparing their own attacks, and just before firing, they watched as Mary Sue's face twisted with fear and terror. Then, all of them let there attacks loose, and listened as the evil entity screamed in anguish, and then disappeared completely.  
  
They all smiled. "The dark monster is gone. No one will ever try to take over our shows again!" And so they all went on in each anime, never again having to worry about people coming and forcing their way into the show.  
  
---  
So, uh...what'd you think? Like I said before, I have no problem at all with created characters, but it's just when you get the perfect, "look at me I'm the main character" people that gets annoying. And again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone who creates characters; it wasn't my intention! And one more thing, please review! ~Yami 


End file.
